This invention relates to antifriction bearings and more particularly concerns an improved removable seal ring for use between relatively rotating parts such as inner and outer rings of an antifriction bearing.
Several attempts have been made to simplify the seals of bearing units and reduce the overall costs involved. One such attempt provides a seal construction having three component members for insertion into a seal retaining groove of inner and outer bearing members. The seal members comprise a stiff annular backing ring, and a stiff removable split ring, with a yieldable annular seal ring compressed between the stiff rings for wiping contact with an inner bearing ring. Such a seal is disclosed in Howe U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,694 issued June 8, 1982 and assigned to the assignee of this application.
Another seal of the general type to which this invention pertains is shown in Van Dorn U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,545 issued Nov. 30, 1976 and assigned to the assignee of this application. The Van Dorn patent discloses a two-piece end seal cap for an antifriction bearing wherein an annular elastomeric seal member of yieldable material is bonded to a formed-metal member. The seal member is in sealing contact with an inner ring cylindrical land, and the formed-metal member has a deformable outer mounting means insertable into an outer ring groove.
While such seals as those specifically noted above have performed well for retaining bearing lubricants and for protecting against entry of contaminants, their construction incorporates different individual members in a composite seal assembly with concomitant manufacturing costs.